Birthday Gift
by Reanye
Summary: "L'érotisme, c'est de donner au corps les prestiges de l'esprit" Georges Perros. Ne dit-on pas que le manque crée le désir ?


**L'érotisme, c'est de donner au corps les prestiges de l'esprit –**_ Georges Perros._

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois. Un mois qu'Aki et Ichinose s'étaient embrassés, pour la toute première fois. Ils ne savaient pas du tout s'ils étaient ensemble ou pas. Ils étaient perdus, ne comprenant plus rien à la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Le Football Frontier Internationnal était terminé depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà. Ichinose Kazuya était repartit aux États-Unis après le tout dernier match de la remise des diplômes. Il avait commencé le football en tant que professionnel, et comme il l'avait promis, avait emmené Aki à son premier match.

Aki était restée une semaine. Le jeune footballeur et elle s'étaient d'avantage rapprochés, plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà. Si bien que lorsqu'elle allait s'envoler pour Tokyo, Kazuya l'avait serrée si fort qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir s'il avait pu. Mais il s'y était résigné, non sans que ses yeux ne brillent, quand elle lui avait soufflé d'une voix douce à l'oreille :

« -Tu vas me manquer Kazuya-kun. Plus que tu ne le penses. Mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

Peu après, c'était Inazuma Japan qui était venu rendre visite au magicien du ballon rond, pour un match amical contre son équipe. Et lorsqu'il avait appris que la verte allait à nouveau le quitter. Il avait scellé leur rapprochement d'un baiser. Un doux baiser, dont elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Autant lors du Football Frontier où elle n'avait que quatorze ans, il provoquait chez elle un effet purement attractif. Autant désormais, ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix liquéfiait tous ses os et elle fondait sur place. Elle avait mûri depuis, deux ans s'étaient écoulés seulement, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle eusse grandit assez pour découvrir la véritable facette de l'amour. Celui qui marquait toute une vie. Et tout cela à cause d'un simple baiser, d'un rapprochement de lèvres.

Ce baiser devant toute l'équipe bien sûr. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Même si Kazuya n'en était pas gêné, malgré les railleries incessantes de son équipe après cela, Aki en eut rougi pendant encore quelques jours après leur départ, bien que cette scène fût passée sous silence par l'équipe, sous les ordres et menaces de Haruna et Natsumi.

Depuis ce jour, ils se téléphonaient aussi souvent qu'avant et discutaient de la même façon. Jamais l'événement du mois précédent ne fut mentionné. Mais cela les préoccupait autant l'un que l'autre. Ils essayaient cependant d'ignorer ce qui leur rongeait l'esprit, pensant que ce baiser était insignifiant pour l'autre.

Aki se leva ce matin à sept heures, comme d'habitude. Elle attrapa son uniforme et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle croisa Haruna Otonashi. Elles partageaient la même chambre. Depuis le tout début du Football Frontier national, elles étaient inséparables. La bleue lui adressa un sourire rassurant. C'était comme ça depuis un mois. Haruna essayait de tranquilliser l'esprit de la verte, par pure compréhension.

« -Allez, plus que quelques heures et il revient, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous pourrez mettre les choses au clair ! Et s'il ne veut pas, j'enverrai moi-même Nagumo et Fuusuke l'emmerder ! »

La manager ne put retenir un sourire amusé et suivit la plus jeune dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

En effet, Ichinose revenait au Japon pour fêter ses dix-sept ans avec l'équipe. Il ramenait avec lui Domon Asuka, et ses deux camarades de l'ancien Unicorn, Mark Kruger et Dylan Keith. Tous trois l'avaient suivi dans son parcours professionnel.

Il arriverait en début de soirée, pour faire une grande fête entre footballeurs. Et plus le temps la rapprochait de ce moment et d'Ichinose, plus Aki devenait anxieuse. Et si Rika y ajoutait son grain de sel, plus rien n'irait pour la verte.

C'est pour cela que les trois autres managers avaient fait appel à Edgar Valtinas, le capitaine des Knights of Queen, l'équipe anglaise, pour emmener la bleue à la semaine de la mode en France. Elle était fortement attachée à lui et les filles espéraient sincèrement que quelque chose de sérieux se passe entre eux deux. Puis Edgar était un gentleman, il ne ferait pas de mal à Rika.

« -Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Sakuma-kun ? demanda Aki, tout en faisant cuire le riz.

-Bah écoute, Jirou-kun est super gentil. Il m'a proposé d'aller au ciné cet après-midi. Tu pourrais... ? hésita-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

-Je parlerai avec Endou-kun et Fubuki-kun pour qu'ils puissent distraire ton frère, assura Aki dans un sourire. Ils comprendront tout à fait.

-Hors de question d'en parler à Gouenji-san par contre, intervint Natsumi qui arrivait un peu en retard avec Fuyuka mais qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

-Oui, concéda la verte. Le connaissant, il va prendre le parti de Kidou sous le prétexte qu'il a aussi une petite sœur. »

Natsumi et Fuyuka se rincèrent les mains puis se joignirent à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

« -Ai-je vraiment l'air d'avoir huit ans comme Yuuka ? demanda Haruna, blasée. »

Les autres rirent à sa remarque.

« -Mamoru-kun acceptera, lui confia Fuyuka assurément. Natsumi lui fera les yeux doux. »

Depuis qu'elle avait occupé le poste de manager de la meilleure équipe du monde, Fuyuka avait gagné en confiance en soi. Elle était plus sure d'elle et discutait beaucoup plus facilement avec les trois autres manager et l'équipe. La violette taquinait très souvent ses camarades, et parvenait par ses douces fourberies à arracher deux ou trois sourire à Fudou Akio, ce que les filles ne manquaient pas de lui faire remarquer ensuite. Si certes Natsumi rougit doucement, elle accepta et promit à Haruna de faire en sorte que son cher grand frère ne sache rien de sa petite escapade.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était assise à table. Quelques uns râlaient qu'on les avait fait sortir du lit trop brutalement. Notamment un certain Fudou, qui se plaignait d'avoir subit une attaque à coups d'oreiller, de la part d'une Haruna déchaînée.

« -Sérieusement Kidou, tu devrais tenir ta sœur en laisse, conseilla Fudou.

-J'y songe, j'y songe, murmura le tacticien en jetant au travers de ses lunettes un regard méfiant à Sakuma qui était en grande discussion avec Haruna. »

Derrière, Aki et Fuyuka encourageaient Natsumi à aller parler du problème de la sœur de Kidou à Endou. Ce dernier discutait vivement avec Gouenji, Fubuki et Hiroto.

« -J'ai trop hâte d'être à l'anniversaire de Ichinose ! s'impatientait le gardien d'Inazuma Japan, sous les regards affligés des trois autres. Il doit être devenu encore plus fort !

-Capitaine, intervint Fubuki. Tu le sais au moins que ce ne sera pas un match d'anniversaire mais une fête d'anniversaire ?

-Bien sûr que oui, s'exclama son interlocuteur avec un sourire débile. Mais j'espère quand même qu'il acceptera de jouer un petit peu au foot avec nous.

-Dix-sept ans quand même, soupira Hiroto dans un sourire rêveur.

-Ouaip, un jour tu les auras aussi, le taquina Kogure en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Ne t'inquiète pas Hiroto. »

Les autres éclatent de rire et le rouge affiche une mine faussement boudeuse.

Finalement, la jeune Raimon daigna s'approcher de Endou pour s'installer à ses côtés, entre Fubuki et le capitaine. S'il s'écarta pour laisser de la place à Natsumi, le gardien de but continua de discuter énergiquement avec Gouenji.

La manager murmura vite fait à Fubuki de distraire Gouenji, avec la promesse que les filles lui expliqueraient plus tard. Et lorsqu'ils furent en pleine conversation à laquelle la rousse ne comprenait strictement rien, celle-ci se tourna vers Endou et lui exposa sa requête. Il accepta joyeusement et dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de jouer au football avec ses amis. Bah oui, le meilleur moyen de distraire les meilleurs footballeurs du monde ? Les faire y jouer.

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, les joueurs s'entraînaient tous sur le terrain. Ils voulaient être au top pour impressionner Ichinose. Surtout Endou, personne n'en douta. Celui-ci laissait d'ailleurs croire à ses camarades qu'il avait des tendances masochistes, vu qu'il avait supplié Hiroto, Fubuki et Kidou de l'assaillir de leur Big Bang, associé à la Tiger Storm de Toramaru et Gouenji.

Depuis leur banc, les managers n'étaient pas tout à fait sereines face à cette idée. Surtout Natsumi, qui maugréait des jurons entre ses dents et insultait Endou d'idiot suicidaire et complètement taré. Et elle avait raison au premier assaut, le capitaine était à terre. Mais il se releva rapidement, non sans difficulté et demanda à ce que les joueurs recommencent. Parce que c'était Endou Mamoru.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con parfois, grognait Natsumi en faisant les cent pas autour du banc avant de s'asseoir quelques secondes pour se relever et râler à nouveau.

-À ce rythme là, Mamoru-kun va s'effondrer comme une larve sur le sol, fit remarquer Fuyuka.

-Il m'énerve avec ses idées complètement débiles ! fulmina la Raimon en se tournant pour la énième fois. »

Les trois autres filles la regardaient, pas vraiment inquiètes. Elle faisait toujours cette scène quand Endou avait des idées suicidaires comme celle-ci, donc très couramment.

Haruna filmait l'équipe, comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux revenaient encore et toujours vers Sakuma Jirou, qui semblait pleinement concentré dans le football et ignorait complètement la jeune manager. La bleue ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, c'était sa passion après tout. Elle aimait le journalisme, lui le football.

Quant à elle, Aki était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle regardait sans vraiment voir l'entraînement, et son esprit était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, axé sur une et une seule personne, qui devait être actuellement dans un avion pour le Japon Ichinose Kazuya. La verte était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, qu'elle ne vit pas le ballon voler vers elle, fendant l'air de toute sa puissance.

Son seul réflexe fut de se protéger derrière ses bras, comme si le ballon disparaîtrait si elle ne le voyait plus, bien qu'elle trouva cela très pathétique.

Elle attendit le choc, la douleur, la brûlure que l'impact lui infligerait. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Ainsi était-elle morte sur le choc ? Ça n'était pas plausible. Mourir d'un ballon volant à trois cent vingt kilomètre heure... Quoique.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir une silhouette entre elle et le lieu d'où provenait le ballon. Intriguée, elle se leva, un espoir gonflant son cœur. Cachant le soleil de ses longs cheveux, son _sauveur_ se dévoila en se retournant vers elle. Ses espoirs retombèrent. Elle avait cru à un sauvetage in extremis, comme dans les comédies romantiques, où Roméo sauve Juliette et où ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Roméo et Juliette, c'était une tragédie. Ils mouraient tous les deux à la fin, dans la souffrance de voir l'être aimé sans vie. Et si... Aki blêmit à la seule pensée, la seule crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Ichinose. Mais elle décida d'oublier cette infamie. Nous étions au vingt-et-unième siècle, la technologie était suffisamment avancée pour éviter ce genre d'idioties. Elle souffla puis se rassit.

Kazemaru s'avança vers elle, et lui demanda si ça allait. Elle acquiesça faiblement, ce qui ne convainquit pas vraiment le bleu, mais ce dernier n'insista pas. Il lui avait évité une douleur physique. Les douleurs morales, c'était aux filles de régler ce genre de problème. Ou à la source même de ce mal d'intervenir. Mais bon, connaissant l'origine de la torture mentale de la verte, Kazemaru se dit qu'elle viendra d'elle-même et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en préoccuper.

Haruna et Fuyuka qui avaient assisté à la scène souhaitèrent venir en aide à la verte, mais pourtant n'eurent aucune idée de que faire pour la sortir de son martyr.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans le stade. Une voix qu'Aki reconnu immédiatement. Elle la discernerait parmi des milliers, des millions d'autres. Cette voix, qui la faisait trembler, frissonner de la tête aux pieds et qui la transperçait d'une douce sensation de plénitude. Cette voix, qui la hanta pendant un mois durant et qui la faisait rêver pourtant.

« -Hello, guys ! s'écria-t-elle de son accent américain à travers le stade. Je suis de retour ! »

Aki se retourna, tremblante, vers le son qu'elle estimait le plus beau à ses yeux, pour y découvrir celui pour qui elle passa bien des nuits blanches à sangloter dans son lit. Elle était figée sur place, ses bras pendant le long de son corps, ses pupilles tremblant dans le blanc de ses yeux, n'osant à peine les cligner de peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aki comprit immédiatement, comme si c'était un déclic, que tout était réel, qu'il était bel et bien là, et qu'il n'était pas prêt de disparaître. Ichinose, quant à lui, même s'il ne le laissa pas paraître, détourna bien vite le regard car il était saisi d'une émotion forte, qu'il avait du mal à calmer. Son regard brûlant frôla plusieurs fois Aki et il arrivait bien difficilement à mettre en place ses idées. C'est donc en faisant un effort surhumain qu'il empêcha son regard de se poser sur celle qui faisait palpiter son cœur.

Toute la matinée, Ichinose et les américains avaient joué au football. Ils s'étaient entraînés avec Endou, et avaient accédé à sa requête de douleur lorsqu'il leur avait demandé le Gran Fenrir en plus des deux autres techniques hissatsu. Et toute la matinée, Ichinose avait complètement ignoré Aki, ce qui enfonçait petit à petit un poignard dans le cœur de la verte, qui avait imaginé des retrouvailles plus heureuses. Cette dernière cachait tant bien que mal sa tristesse et tentait de partager la joie des autres.

Domon était venu discuter avec la verte plusieurs fois, et avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Il avait essayé deux fois de l'inciter à lui faire part de son trouble, mais il ne réussit pas et laissa tomber, pensant que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Même Mark Kruger et Dylan Keith étaient venus aux nouvelles de la verte. C'était pour dire !

Haruna ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards noirs à Ichinose, à fréquence si régulière qu'à un moment Sakuma s'en inquiéta et lui demanda pourquoi tant de haine envers le magicien du ballon rond.

« -Oh, juste parce que ce bouffon de mes deux ne daigne pas remuer son arrière train pour agir en homme auprès d'Aki, et préfère plutôt remuer le couteau dans la plaie en fuyant lamentablement, alors qu'on sait très bien que c'est réciproque ! bougonna discrètement la bleue en jetant un énième regard de tueur à Kazuya. »

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas tout, Sakuma rigola doucement, ce qui interloqua Otonashi.

« -Haha, je vois, murmura le gris. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il faut les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et repartit à l'entraînement. Haruna le regarda partir, la bouche entre-ouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Voilà, il avait gagné elle n'était plus en colère, bravo ! Elle rumina quelque chose en disant que le gris utilisait de la magie noire pour l'empêcher d'être en colère.

À table, tout le monde fut médusé par l'indifférence de laquelle Kazuya faisait preuve envers Aki. Mais personne ne se sentait le courage de lui en demander la cause. Même Endou, pourtant, tout le monde savait qu'il avait la capacité de poser souvent des questions embarrassantes ou à la con.

Dès qu'elle eut finit son assiette, Aki quitta la table rapidement et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de faire quelque chose. Elle ouvrit le robinet et mit en place le bouchon du lavabo, le laissant remplir à moitié. Elle attrapa un gant de toilette dans l'armoire le trempa et s'imbiba le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle respira longuement, appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo, fixant son reflet dans les yeux puis décida une chose.

S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il allait perdre.

C'est ainsi qu'Aki revint à table, offrant de plates excuses aux membres et entama son dessert. Elle esquiva finement les regards interrogateurs de Fuyuka, Natsumi et Haruna. Cette dernière croisa d'ailleurs le regard désapprobateur mais taquin de Sakuma, quant à cet harcèlement visuel. Elle esquissa un sourire et termina son repas en échangeant quelques regards à Sakuma, ce que Kidou ne put remarquer, trop absorbé par la conversation qu'il partageait avec Ichinose.

Aki finit de manger en silence puis aida aux cuisines, où elle parla vivement avec Fubuki et Hiroto qui s'étaient proposés de l'aider, par pure compassion, ce qu'elle avait accepté joyeusement. Bien que ça n'était qu'une facette derrière laquelle elle se cachait, une partie d'elle allait mieux quand elle voyait le bon côté des choses. Puis elle se sentait victorieuse lorsqu'elle voyait la mine déconfite de Kazuya face à ses réactions.

L'après-midi fut quelques peu différent. Si tout le monde préparait la fête du soir, Aki se décommanda à la dernière minute et partit dans sa chambre étudier. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, brancha son casque et lança une liste de lecture, puis se lança dans ses devoirs pour la rentrée prochaine. Elle lisait, réfléchissait et écrivait au rythme de la musique, et ça avait le don de la détendre, de vider sa tête de pensées, positives ou négatives, et ça lui permettait de mieux se concentrer sur ses sujets d'étude. Elle se leva une fois pour aller chercher à manger, et où elle croisa Ichinose dans les escaliers en descendant, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Elle était remontée aussitôt et était déjà replongée dans sa musique.

C'est seulement en fin d'après-midi, lorsque les dix-sept heures sonnèrent, que quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il en avait le droit ou pas. Aki releva les yeux vers Ichinose, et bien que son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, elle décida de se montrer impassible et de ne pas flancher devant lui. Elle coupa sa musique, et retira son casque pour le laisser autour de son coup.

« -Tu sais que c'est malpoli d'entrer dans les chambres des gens sans demander l'autorisation, fit remarquer la verte non sans quitter son cahier des yeux.

-Il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais autorisé à venir quand je le souhaitais ici, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

-Les temps ont changé, soupira-t-elle.

-Ce lieu est symbolique. Tu te rappelles de tout ces moments partagés ici ?

-Ichinose, sors, murmura Aki la voix tremblante. »

Il avait réussit à lui faire ressentir de la nostalgie.

« -Je suis venu te parler, déclara-t-il.

-J'ai des équations à finir, rétorqua-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

-Très bien, dit-il en prenant un stylo au hasard dans la trousse de la jeune fille. »

Ichinose parcouru la feuille du regard, et résolu les trois équations en cinq minutes. C'était un très bon milieu de terrain, intelligent et maîtrisant tout ce qui avait une logique, ça n'était pas pour rien.

« -Maintenant, je peux te parler ? fit-il en relevant le regard vers elle et plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes. »

Elle utilisa toutes les forces qu'elle possédait pour ne pas vaciller devant ce regard dans lequel elle avait rêvé de plonger à nouveau. À présent qu'elle pouvait à nouveau le faire, elle désirait plus que tout au monde le fuir. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Celui dont elle avait entendu vanter les mérites par les films qu'Haruna l'emmenait voir, celui dont parlaient les livres dont Rika lui parlait ? Ce sentiment de fuite ? Mais... ça n'était en aucun cas plaisant !

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Lui demanda le brun. »

Il était direct au moins. Aki rougit doucement et évita son regard. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« -Et toi, pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? fit-elle après un blanc. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ichinose de fuir le regard de celle qu'il aime. Aki fixa longuement un coin de sa chambre, sans vraiment le regarder, plongée dans ses pensées. Ils savaient chacun ce qui troublait l'autre et pourquoi ils se fuyaient de leur côté. Un silence envahit la pièce pendant un peu moins d'une minutes. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, chacun attendant que l'autre parle. Finalement, Ichinose osa formuler quelque chose.

Il s'approcha de la verte, ses lèvres atteignant presque son oreille. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue, et un long frisson parcourut son épine dorsale.

« -Et si... on oubliait tout, chuchota-t-il doucement.

-Tout ? sursauta-t-elle à la fois surprise et inquiète, désireuse de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

-Oui... tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Oublions, proposa-t-il. »

Il la fixa, attendant une réponse. Un peu plus loin, le soleil se couchait doucement sur Inazuma et assombrissait lentement la pièce, le privant de sa lumière rassurante.

Elle leva ses grands yeux brillants vers lui, incertaine de la décision qu'elle prenait, ou au pire, elle s'en moquait complètement. Il lui proposait juste de faire la paix et de revenir à avant. À la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au moment de _ce_baiser. Il lui fit un sourire un coin, qui fit fondre son cœur et elle lui répondit par un petit sourire timide.

Aki murmura un faible « oui » en hochant doucement la tête, et un sourire étira les lèvres de Ichinose, faisant luire ses dents dans le crépuscule. Il attrapa timidement la main de la verte et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, en un ultime baiser de douceur. Pendant ce court laps de temps, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, ils fermèrent chacun les yeux, savourant ce moment de plénitude intérieure. Dans leurs têtes, les idées se bousculaient de manière chaotique et ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'y faire un rangement. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes mais Haruna vint prévenir la verte de se préparer pour la fête, avec aussi le but de lui remonter le moral. Mais quand elle vit qu'ils étaient assis par terre, Aki calée sur l'épaule d'Ichinose, un sourire crétin digne d'Endou Mamoru se dessina sur son visage et elle leur dit simplement qu'ils devaient aller s'habiller pour l'anniversaire.

« -Séparément, précisa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil, avant de quitter la pièce joyeusement. »

En chemin vers sa chambre, elle croisa Sakuma qui lui demanda la source de sa joie, à laquelle elle répondit par un grand sourire débile, ce qui fit rire le pingouin-boy. Mais elle fut vite calmée et aussi rouge que les cheveux de Nagumo, lorsqu'il lui fit un compliment sur sa robe.

Ichinose se décida à lâcher Aki et à quitter sa chambre. Il lui adressa un dernier regard et ferma la porte.

Aki était euphorique, et un peu déconnectée, même quelques minutes après que Kazuya ait quitté sa chambre. Elle dansait presque au milieu de la pièce et essayait, bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas du tout, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait mettre.

Il fallait s'habiller correctement pour Kazuya-kun ce soir. Mais simplement aussi, si elle voulait profiter de la soirée. Elle trouva une jolie robe blanche en coton, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Un décolleté plongeant ornait sa poitrine, souligné par une ceinture de satin vert émeraude faisant ressortir ses yeux, mais n'était pas franchement choquant. Pourtant elle rougit dans le miroir en repensant à Ichinose et fut persuadée que c'était de la faute de sa robe. Elle trouva des escarpins pas trop hauts à son goût et avec lesquels il ne serait pas trop compliqué de marcher. Après un long passage de trois quarts d'heure dans la salle de bains, Aki fut fin prête pour cette soirée. Elle était à la fois effrayée et excitée.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches des escaliers et traversa la cour qui séparait l'internat du gymnase du lycée, et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La fête avait déjà commencé et la musique entraînante emplit les oreilles d'Aki. Haruna vint immédiatement à sa rencontre et la félicita chaleureusement, non sans la complimenter au passage, ce qui fit rougir l'autre.

Aki parcourus la salle des yeux, cherchant fébrilement Ichinose. Sentant son impatience, son amie le lui montra discrètement.

« -Il est au bar, comme un morfal, fit-elle en lançant un regard de compassion mais amusé à la verte.

-Haruna, tu viens danser ? proposa Sakuma qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie, en lançant un sourire charmeur à la bleue qui en fut complètement ensorcelée. »

Le gris lança un regard avec un coup de tête vers Ichinose à la verte et entraîna Haruna sur la piste de danse, où se pressaient déjà des excités.

Non loin de là, Kidou était en rage et tentait désespérément d'avancer vers Sakuma, les bras tendus pour l'étrangler, mais était retenu par le col par Gouenji qui essayait de le raisonner. Oui, Yuuka n'avait _que_ huit ans, donc ça n'était pas pareil, qu'il disait.

Hiroto avait fait appel à Hitomiko pour ramener l'Aliea Gakuen à l'anniversaire d'Ichinose, et furent mémorables les têtes que firent Nagumo et Suzuno, quand ils aperçurent respectivement An et Ai, dans leurs robes de soirée. Kiyama sourit sadiquement. Son plan avait fonctionné. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre un slow. Mais c'était encore trop tôt.

C'est seulement après deux ou trois heures, où la fête battait son temps, que Hiroto demanda au D.J., Kogure Yuuya qui s'y était proposé, de passer le plus beau slow de tous les temps. Les premières notes _Still lovingyou_ de Scorpions résonnèrent dans la salle et les jeunes s'invitèrent à danser entre eux. Tous devaient danser. Burn et Gazel hésitèrent longuement. Danser avec les filles de leurs rêves et perdre leur réputations d'insensibles et impitoyables hommes briseurs de cœur ? Ou danser l'un avec l'autre, et en plus de s'humilier publiquement, passer pour Shun et Hyouga dans _Saint Seiya_ ? Le choix était difficile, très. Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Suzuno proposa à Ai, qui accepta vivement. Voyant comment son rival était déterminé, Nagumo ne pouvait se permettre de se faire dépasser et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour inviter sa coéquipière An.

Ichinose lui, depuis qu'il avait aperçu Aki, avait le regard pétillant et brûlant à la fois. Il rêvait de pouvoir la toucher, la serrer contre lui et de la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal, comme le bijou le plus précieux au monde. Dès que les premières notes de guitare furent jouées, annonçant le début de la séquence « slow » de la soirée, il adressa un sourire malicieux à Aki, qui malgré quelques protestations, fut emmenée au centre de la piste. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille. Aki hésita un millième de seconde avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de caler sa tête sur son épaule.

Ce fut un moment d'euphorie pour les deux. Ils dansèrent longuement en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« -Aki, je peux te demander quelque chose ? chuchota Ichinose après un moment de silence.

-...Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Je... tu te souviens de ce baiser le mois dernier ? demanda-t-il à la grande surprise d'Aki.

-...Oui, fit-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible et après un long moment de silence.

-Pour moi... il était symbolique, expliqua-t-il toujours à voix basse.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas..., souffla-t-il finalement. Je crois que te retrouver après plus d'un ans sans te voir, redécouvrir les milles et unes parcelles de ton regard... ça m'a fait comme un déclic. Je sais pas comment te décrire ça... »

Aki écoutait attentivement, et restait parfaitement sereine, hâtive de savoir la suite. Même si à chaque parole de Kazuya, elle rougissait un peu plus. Même si à chaque fois que le souffle du brun frôlait son cou en une douce caresse, un picotement électrique traversait chaque cellule de sa peau. Même si au fil de ses mots il resserrait sa prise autour d'elle, et une sorte chaleur naissait dans son ventre. Même si elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait actuellement, était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là.

« -Et ça m'avait plu... Puis là, un mois après avoir sentit la douceur de tes lèvres, j'ai eu... un nouveau déclic en te redécouvrant, murmura-t-il.

-Kazuya-kun, chuchota Aki en se reculant doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux. »

Leurs regards se fouillèrent mutuellement, cherchant à connaître par cœur chaque atome qui les formait. Ichinose esquissa un sourire puis se pencha pour embrasser Aki. Pas un simple effleurement de lèvres comme la première fois. Un vrai baiser, qui liait leurs âmes et les faisait vibrer, qui provoquait les frissons les plus violents. Un baiser qu'ils savourèrent tous les deux et qui dura un long moment. Quelque chose qu'ils attendaient depuis le début.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la piste, au centre, mais sans danser. Ils tournaient simplement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs regards, rayonnant d'une lueur de félicité, se sondaient mutuellement. Un échange visuel qui ne se rompait jamais. Ce petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Ichinose, qui gonflait le cœur d'Aki d'une sensation de bien-être.

Un peu plus loin, Haruna venait d'apercevoir l'un de leurs baisers, et décida de profiter pleinement de la soirée, dans les bras de Sakuma, qui n'en fut que ravi. De son côté, Kidou acceptait petit à petit que sa sœur était arrivée au stade de l'adolescence et qu'il fallait vivre avec le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir un petit copain. Surtout qu'il n'était pas meilleur ami avec Sakuma pour rien, donc il pouvait s'assurer que celui-ci serait cool.

Ichinose quitta la verte du regard pour vérifier du coin de l'œil que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il attrapa sa main en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles vertes d'Aki, puis il l'entraîna doucement hors de la piste et ils sortirent discrètement du bâtiment. Déjà s'en étaient-ils éloignés de cent mètres, la musique parvenait encore jusqu'à leurs oreilles, bien que les ondes ne soient limitées et contenues dans le bâtiment.

Le brun tirait Aki par la main, mais elle résista, inquiète. Ichinose se retourna vers elle, interloqué.

« -Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Aki ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux, luttant corps et âme pour ne pas se laisser affaiblir par son regard. Le brun lut l'inquiétude dans les prunelles de sa belle.

« -Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il en parcourant le mètre cinquante qui les séparait. »

Dans la nuit qui était tombée, seuls leurs yeux brillaient faiblement.

« -Je ne te violerai pas, si c'est ce que tu crains, susurra-t-il dans un demi-sourire qui fit chavirer la verte. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle décela dans le regard du brun toutes les promesses du monde. C'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'elle attrapa la main qu'Ichinose lui tendait, et consentit à le suivre.

Il l'emmena dans le bâtiment principal, où les cours les plus importants se déroulaient, et ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans lâcher la main de l'autre, riant aux éclats. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit, leurs cheveux se soulevèrent doucement au gré du vent. Leur rire se calma lentement, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Aki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire euphorique. Ichinose lui attrapa la main et la guida vers le centre du toit.

D'où ils étaient, la musique était encore audible. Un énième slow retentissait.

Ichinose entoura la taille d'Aki de ses mains, et plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Dès qu'une occasion d'avoir un dialogue visuel avec Aki se présentait, il la saisissait. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire puis il déposa un ultime baiser, léger et doux, sur les lèvres de la verte, puis se releva en affichant une mine satisfaite. Il posa son front contre celle qui faisait battre son cœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Cette soirée, ces moments... comptent beaucoup pour moi, chuchota-t-il. »

Aki ferma les yeux quelques secondes en sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage, puis elles les rouvris pour se prendre de pleins fouets les prunelles d'Ichinose et constater qu'il l'avait observée ces secondes durant.

« -Pour moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire, que l'adolescente lui rendit.

« -J'aimerais..., osa-t-elle formuler en hésitant et fuyant son regard qui se fit insistant.

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, lança-t-elle d'une traite en reculant d'un coup mais attrapant sa main pour l'emmener vers les escaliers. »

Intrigué, voire inquiet qu'elle échappe à ses bras, Kazuya suivit la jeune Kino à travers les couloirs. Ils finirent par sortir du bâtiment, et lorsqu'il constata qu'elle l'emmenait vers l'internat, il s'arrêta mais tint fermement tout de même sa main, ce qui la força à se retourner vers lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aki ? demanda-t-il, ce qui paniqua presque la verte. »

Elle hésita deux ou trois secondes avant que son regard ne s'allume d'une lueur déterminée et qu'elle ne lui déclarât d'une voix assurée :

« -C'est ton tour de me faire confiance, confia-t-elle en se retournant pour le tirer vers l'internat. »

À la fois curieux et amusé, il la suivit sans résistance. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la verte, où elle le fit entrer et prit soin de fermer la porte à clé. Elle le fit asseoir sur le lit et partit chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires sur la commode. Ichinose la regarda avancer de dos et une chaleur montait dans son ventre. Il avait envie d'elle, et c'était clair. Sauf pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et quelle sorcellerie le berçait de cette volupté.

Aki se retourna vers lui et constata dans un sourire, qu'il la regardait. Il fuit son regard, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait, puis, se rendant compte que ça n'était pas grave, releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire étincelant. Si elle eût rougit, elle fut bien contente que la seule source de lumière dans la pièce était la clarté de la lune.

Elle lui sourit timidement, puis s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tendrement. S'il fut surpris, il ne la repoussa pas pour autant et resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se recula, les bras toujours autour du cou du jeune homme, elle sourit doucement en laissant sa main glisser le long de la chaîne en argent qu'elle venait de nouer à sa nuque, pour finalement frôler du doigt le pendentif en forme de ballon de football.

« -Joyeux anniversaire, chuchota-t-elle en lâchant le bijou. »

À peine sa main eut perdu le contact avec le métal, une autre main l'attrapa vivement mais tendrement. Les yeux d'Ichinose pétillaient dans le noir et ses dents luisaient sous la lumière lunaire. Il n'eut comme idée de remerciement que de l'embrasser.

Leurs corps n'avaient été aussi proches de toute la soirée et à ce moment, ils étaient vraiment seuls, en tête à tête. Ils savaient pertinemment que tout le bâtiment était vide et que tous les autres étaient encore au gymnase en train de danser et n'avaient sûrement pas remarqué leur absence.

Leurs baisers se firent plus avides, désireux l'un de l'autre. Leur étreinte se réchauffa et Aki, déjà assise sur Ichinose depuis qu'elle l'avait enlacé, s'accrochait à Kazuya comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses mains glissaient dans le dos de son amant, par le col de sa chemise. Ils ne cherchaient pas à réfléchir, mais avaient encore conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais plus pour longtemps. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques secondes, suffisantes à Ichinose pour ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois.

« -Tu... en es-tu sure ? demanda-t-il la voix rauque, la jaugeant de derrière ses cils en lui lançant un regard farouche. »

Si elle frémit sous ce regard, elle acquiesça d'un chuchotement qui ne fut audible que par lui, mais pourtant sûr de ce qu'elle promettait, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau.

Ils s'enflammèrent en même temps, et à peine leurs langues se frôlèrent qu'ils furent transportés dans un autre monde. Ils perdaient conscience de tout ce qu'ils faisaient et personne ne pouvait les ramener à la raison. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure et à l'unisson, et leur sang n'était plus que de la lave incandescente. Leurs âmes se liaient à jamais.

Ichinose gardait sa douce contre lui, et sa main passait du visage d'Aki à son cou, et descendait en une douce caresse le long de son bras, effleurait sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses, sans jamais vraiment s'y arrêter, comme s'il voulait tester la texture. Son autre main faisait des va et viens dans le dos de la verte, pour finalement défaire sa robe et la laisser glisser et découvrir son corps. Il parcourut d'un regard brûlant son corps puis revint à ses baisers.

La verte quant à elle emmêlait un peu plus les cheveux bruns de Kazuya en les caressant, et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui en enroulant doucement ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, qui la gardait contre lui. Elle descendit l'une de ses mains sur sa chemise et défit fébrilement les boutons de la chemise, s'impatientant sur chaque obstacle, prête à le détruire s'il l'empêchait d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Lorsqu'elle eut accès à son buste, sa main retraça en un infime contact chacun de ses muscles (c'était un footballeur, à ne pas oublier), comme une caresse.

L'adolescent se sépara rapidement de son jeans et fit basculer Aki en arrière sur le lit, ne cessant de l'embrasser fiévreusement pour autant, l'accompagnant et la gardant contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer tout son poids sur elle. Ses mains brûlantes savouraient chaque partie de son corps et l'une d'elles remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine où ses doigts attrapèrent son sein, que son soutien-gorge avait laissé tombé quand Ichinose s'en était débarrassé. Il en testa pendant plusieurs secondes la douceur et ré-embrassa Aki, ses mains revenant sur ses hanches et sa taille. Ses lèvres glissèrent de la bouche de sa belle, à sa gorge, puis à sa poitrine où il embrassa chacun de ses seins, descendant plus bas pour déposer de petits baisers sur son ventre et de sa langue, faire le tour de son nombril et s'y laisser remuer. Aki avait la tête rejetée en arrière et fixait un point sans vraiment le regarder, ses doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux de Kazuya, savourant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il étouffa son gémissement sous un énième baiser effervescent. Les mains d'Ichinose se promenant un peu partout, à chacun de leur contact avec une des cellules de sa peau, un long frisson la parcourrait et chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit fatal, ce temple de chasteté, elle haletait un peu plus. Quand il l'effleura de sa main, elle s'enflamma d'avantage, l'embrassant encore plus.

Kazuya descendit fébrilement le dernier sous-vêtement de la verte, dernier barrage avant le nirvana, leurs cerveau brûlant d'impatience, et il la serra contre elle. Leurs corps se complétaient parfaitement, tels le ying et le yang. Les lèvres d'Ichinose remontèrent vers le visage d'Aki. Il lui déposa un baiser et partit vers son oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement avant de souffler un « Je t'aime » et de revenir à sa bouche. Ses mains qui se baladaient le long du corps de la verte se fixèrent à sa taille, correspondant comme si elles avaient été conçues pour, puis Ichinose entra en elle avant qu'ils ne continuent cette étreinte ardente, qui les liait désormais corps et âme.


End file.
